Many applications use data sets for their operations. For example, in the oil and gas industry, a company may have data sets representing seismic data from a particular seismic survey, well logs, and others that users can use to make decisions. Typically, the application exposes the company's data sets. However, there are often other data sets offered by publishers that are available and that may be beneficial to the user. Finding these data sets, and evaluating their relevance, can be challenging. The user may have to leave the application to, for example, search for the publisher data sources on the Internet. Even if the user finds publisher data sets, it can be difficult to evaluate their relevance to the project.